


The One Where Harry Tries to Angst and Snape Will Have None of That Nonsense

by misura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape was not, in general, very good at cheering people up or tolerating idiotic teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Harry Tries to Angst and Snape Will Have None of That Nonsense

"Sometimes, I get the feeling I'm toxic," Harry earnestly told the wall of Snape's room. It had a painting of some landscape on it. Yesterday, the sky in the painting had been cloudy; today, it was raining. Harry wondered if he'd ever see it being sunny, or if Snape had adapted the enchantment on the painting to only show depressing kinds of weather. He wouldn't be surprised, really.

"Hm-hm," Snape said, turning a page of the book he was reading. As Harry expressed his discontent with this mild reaction by falling silent, Snape looked up. "Oh, I do apologize, Mr. Potter. Was that my cue to jump up and stand amazed at your use of such a complicated word? Your _utterly faulty_ use of such a complicated word, I should say, which is hardly surprising, I suppose."

"But people who get close to me die!" Harry protested.

Snape returned his attention to his book. "Wizards are no more immortal than Muggles are. Considering your upbringing, this might have slipped your attention, but I assure you that it's quite usual for people to die. In fact, unusual would be if people who got close to you were suddenly to acquire immortality."

"But - " Harry started, breaking off as Snape closed his book.

"Mr. Potter, much as I regret the need to rob you of your juvenile delusion of being the center of the world, I assure you that there is little to no use in your wallowing in guilt over having caused the death of your parents." Snape grimaced. "If you need to feel guilty about anything, may I suggest something more appropriate, such as the results of your last Potions test?"

"Uhm, why would I have caused the death of my parents?" Harry asked, deciding any subject was better than Potions-tests and their results.

"I should imagine it was rather hard for them to find an effective hiding place with a young baby in tow," Snape replied with a shrug. "Not to mention that your presence meant they couldn't fully concentrate on defending _themselves_ against any magical attacks."

Harry had never looked at his parents' death that way, and he decided now would be a bad time to start. "Actually, I don't feel I'm responsible for my parents' having been murdered by Voldemort."

"You don't?" Snape gave him a considering look. "Good."

"But there are other people!" Harry protested. "Every time I talk to someone, I feel like I'm turning them into targets for Deatheaters! People are dead just because they were with me, at the wrong time and in the wrong place."

"It is, as ever, most gratifying to hear in what high esteem I am being held by you," Snape commented dryly. "I am, in a word, touched."

Harry flushed, half-embarrassed and half-angry. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Intentions, my dear Mr. Potter, count for little, not to say nothing. For example, I am quite certain that Mr. Longbottom never _intends_ to blow up yet another cauldron during my class, yet the sad reality is that he does, more often than not." Snape shook his head.

"Well, I never _intend_ to get anyone killed, but people end up dead anyway, because of me," Harry snapped. "Because Voldemort's trying to get to me, and they're in the way."

"Out of idle curiosity: have you ever considered committing suicide?" Snape snorted. "I must say, you've got quite the ego there. _Of course_ those other people don't get killed because Voldemort considers them any kind of threat, no, they must be victims of circumstance, eliminated simply to clear the path to the great Harry Potter."

Harry winced. "If you put it like that - "

"I make you sound like the youthful idiot you are, yes, you're quite right, Mr. Potter. A correct observation on your part. There's hope for you yet." Snape gave Harry an expectant look. "The logical conclusion of this being ... "

"That I'm not putting everyone around me in danger, just because of who I am," Harry sighed.

"I'm not sure if I'd put it quite that strongly, but basically, yes, that was my point." Snape nodded.

"Thanks, I think," Harry mumbled.

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Potter. My pleasure." Snape picked up his book again.

"I'm sure it was," Harry muttered sourly.


End file.
